William did 43 more jumping jacks than Omar around noon. Omar did 40 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did William do?
Answer: Omar did 40 jumping jacks, and William did 43 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $40 + 43$ jumping jacks. He did $40 + 43 = 83$ jumping jacks.